April Breeze
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Sandy finally gets Kirsten to come surfing with him. Young Kandy, one-shot.
_Note: Guys, I honestly don't know what has gotten into me. So. Many. Stories. In. Such. A. Short. Time. I've been binge watching The OC once again and I fell in love with Kirsten and Sandy all over again, which I do overtime I re-watch The OC. Noticing the last uploaded story on here with them was dated 2015, I figured I'd write something sweet and cute. Just for fun. I hope you enjoy it! And, if interested in another, bigger, upcoming story involving Kirsten and Sandy, please go to my account and check out "Our Glory Days". It's a crossover with Gossip Girl, including Gossip Girl's Lily and Rufus as well. Perhaps you'll enjoy that one too! XX.
Summary: Sandy finally gets Kirsten to come surfing with him. Young Kandy._

 **April Breeze**

There was one thing Sandy Cohen did like about Newport Beach. Besides Kirsten Nichol that was, of course. The waves. The Newport Beach waves were perfect for surfing; he loved it.

Sandy hadn't been thrilled when Kirsten had told him they were expected to be joining a family dinner that week. Sandy had only been in Newport twice, but being with Caleb Nichol twice had been plenty for him. He obviously wouldn't let Kirsten go on her own though, which was why he know found himself in Newport for the weekend. He had been able to get Kirsten to do something for him in return though, which Sandy was completely excited about.

That Saturday morning, all of Newport seemed to be still asleep. It was nine in the morning, a soft April breeze in the air… The sun was already out and bright. A perfect morning for Kirsten to pay her debts.

"Sandy… I don't know if this is a good idea." Kirsten stood in front of him with a frown on her face, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and her bikini top only. Sandy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't be silly honey, you'll love it!" He threw his arm around her for a second, kissing the top of her head before adding: "I'm sure you'll be a natural." Sandy was almost chuckling because of his own joke; both he and Kirsten knew this probably wasn't going to be her thing.

"Great joke, Sandy, great joke. Come on, you know I hate the fish…"

Now Sandy did chuckle. "Honey, the fish won't even come anywhere near you when you're in the water. Come on, just give it a shot! I'll help you, it'll be fun!"

Kirsten grumbled as she started to take of her shorts, not looking too excited. Sandy smiled as he made sure he was ready for the water, his surfboard under his arm. Kirsten looked slightly scared as he reached out for her arm. "Come on, don't be scared." Kirsten took his hand in hers as they made their way over to the water. She really, really wasn't excited about this.

Yes, she loved the beach. As in, to tan, or to walk over the sand, her bare feet touching the salty water as she did so. Not for swimming, and most definitely not for surfing. Kirsten loved seeing Sandy surf, and especially watching him getting out of the water, looking all wet and hot… God, that was always such a turn on. But joining him in the water this morning so she could give standing on that surfboard a good old college try… Not really her thing. She had promised him though. She had promised Sandy to give surfing a try. Kirsten honestly couldn't remember the last time she had actually been swimming in the sea, and she had too admit she wasn't too excited about doing it today.

They still held hands as their feet touched the water, both slowly walking into the sea, getting adjusted to the temperature. Sandy let go of her hand when he was in the water up until his belly, ready for a swim. He was the opposite of Kirsten; he adored the water.

"Isn't the water great?" Sandy knew Kirsten probably hated it, but chuckled when he noticed she tried her best to smile as she said: "Sure…"

When they were in deep enough, Sandy said: "Okay… Lesson one. Peddling and getting up on a surfboard. This is all about balance."

He made sure to hold the surfboard steady and straight as he said: "Come on, get on top of it." He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Kirsten already having trouble getting up on it. She grumbled, "How can you actually enjoy this?"

She slowly steadied herself once she was on top of it. "Okay, now make sure to get on your belly." Kirsten did as she was told. She had seen him like this multiple times before. This all seemed easy; she was actually able to do it. A small smile was forming on her lips. Sandy noticed it as well; he smiled when he said: "Okay, so the trick is to be able to crawl onto that surfboard and stand up with your good foot in front, your knees bowing a little bit in no time. You'll have to be able to get up within seconds once you find yourself on a wave!"

Sandy looked so excited; his enthusiasm went through the roof. Kirsten looked at him with a smile; he was so cute like this. Sandy continued as he said: "So you'll have to keep your balance once you're up. You wanna try?"

"With an actual wave?" Kirsten didn't seem to be too sure of herself. Sandy gave her an encouraging smile as he said: "We're close to the shore, these are just tiny tiny waves for you to practice. You'll have to peddle once there's a good one, I'll tell you when. As the wave lifts your board, you'll feel it being pushed forward. And that is your time to shine!" The grin on his face made it impossible for Kirsten not to try. She nodded, still a little bit in doubt. "Okay… Let's try!"

Sandy made sure she had enough space around her as he said: "Okay, there's a wave coming right now! Go!"

He could've known it wouldn't be the biggest succes. He had tons of trust in Kirsten, obviously, but surfing really didn't seem to be her thing. It was confirmed when she dropped off of the board before even completely standing. She had been a bit too slow, causing the strength of the wave to knock her completely off balance.

Sandy couldn't help but smile as he approached Kirsten, who had been completely under water and was slowly coming up, looking for the surfboard that was know almost back on the sand. He approached her and threw his arms around her from behind before saying: "That wasn't too bad."

Kirsten chuckled. "Sandy, I was horrible."

She spun around as Sandy said: "Oh well, everybody needs to learn, honey."

Kirsten shook her head as she threw her arms around his neck. "You know, it wasn't so bad after all. But ehm… I think I should stick being good in other things."

Sandy raised his eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Hey!" She splashed some water in his face before moving even closer to him. Kirsten pressed her body against his before whispering in his ear: "I remember you telling me last night how very good I was in some particular move. Or moves, I should say."

Sandy bit her lip as he felt the hot air of her breath against his ear being replaced by her teeth, which gently nibbled on his earlobe. "Hmm, I'm not sure I remember."

Kirsten knew he was making a bad joke but nevertheless smiled as she moved her lips to his so she could capture them. They knew they were the only two people in the water at this hour, but they probably wouldn't have given a shit if all of Newport had been watching them. Sandy licked Kirsten's upper lip, wanting her to give him access to her mouth. She gladly did, accepting his tongue swirling around hers as one of his hands moved down to her ass.

He broke their kiss as he murmured: "I love your ass, you know that right." Kirsten bit her lip. "Well, thank you."

Their bodies were still touching as Sandy said: "I'm proud of you for trying, honey."

Kirsten smiled. She still hated the water. She knew she would never go surfing another day in her life. But being all wet, clad in her bathing suit, pressed against Sandy's athletic torso in the sea under the April sun… It wasn't too bad after all. "You know what… It wasn't as bad as I expected, Sandy."

A smug smile appeared on his face as he said: "Ha, it wasn't, was it?"

Kirsten shook her head before kissing his lips again, not wanting him to make another smug comment about her surfing again.

 _Note: So, that what is. Something short, nothing too special... But I figured it was worth uploading anyway. Please let me know if you liked it :) . XX._


End file.
